fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Lord Darkorm
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Kani-Nui (dyskusja) 16:17, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Taka mała wskazówka: w drugiej linii edytora jest przycisk "podpis", używaj go na dyskusjach i w swoich artykułach, tak jest łatwiej zidentyfikować twoją twórczość i twoje wypowiedzi. Możesz sobie jakiś ustawić (chyba w Preferencjach). No, to życzymy (bo w sumie nikt cię zbytnio nie przywitał) owocnej współpracy z resztą itd... Kani--Nui 16:47, sty 26, 2014 (UTC) Tak pro forma - masz coś przeciwko, żeby Huantonn zawalczył w turnieju? Mamy specjalny deathmatch OP postaci, biorą w nim udział najbardziej przekokszone postaci Fanclubu. No i to debiut Mugasa w tej roli. Kani--Nui 19:25, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, w sumie... Czemu nie. W takim razie, może wypadałoby trochę opisać bliżej jego styl walki, co sądzisz? Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 19:41, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) Na pewno nie zaszkodzi.Kani--Nui 13:10, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) Siemka ! mam takie pytanko: z jakiego setu ( jeśli pamiętasz ) masz ten miecz użyty do MOC-a Radraka ? Prosiłbym o odpowiedź ( jeśli masz czas i ochotę odpowiedzieć nowemu na wiki ;) ) PS: To pytanko o mieczyk zostawił Soul Tyrant :) Hejka, to znów ja :P Mam takie pytanie: czy tego rycerza to jeszcze gdzieś dostanę czy już nie ma tej serii w sklepach ? Soul Tyrant 15-04-2014-16.32 Dobrze wiedzieć, że żyjesz, Ultra Darkamie :v Sideways 12:38, maj 18, 2015 (UTC) Zdarza mi się. Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 18:14, maj 18, 2015 (UTC) Dostajesz propsy za hejtowanie Darkona Akuumo 18:26, lip 20, 2015 (UTC) Jakie hejtowanie, toć to szczera prawda była! Nawiasem, aż taki sławny jestem, że za akcję w "tajnej" grupie na fejsie jestem propsowany tutaj? Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 18:42, lip 21, 2015 (UTC) Ja tam cię propsuję za chuja zdolnego przeciąć protostal, fajny pomysł. I za diss porównująca MOCa do fabuły HF :v Sideways 19:32, lip 21, 2015 (UTC) No, do tajnej grupy nie wejdę bo a) jest tajna b) jest tam Darkon i jego screeny "cool" postaci. Akuumo 08:55, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) Noo, tyle fejmu... Nawiasem, właśnie mnie przyjęli (bez mojej wiedzy!) do grupy... Będzie śmiesznie XDDD Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 20:04, lip 27, 2015 (UTC) Tracisz propsy za hejtowanie nowego Bio Akuumo 18:52, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) Tracisz połowe propsów, bo pierwsze fala to jedne z najlepszych setów bio, ale druga to jedne z najchujowszych. Sideways 19:49, sie 5, 2015 (UTC) Chima z maskami :v Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 20:48, sie 7, 2015 (UTC) Aczkolwiek Ekimu jest zajebisty Akuumo 10:51, sie 8, 2015 (UTC) Tak, Ekimu wymiata. W G2 tylko Protectorzy wyszli zajebiście, i to tylko Ziemi i Ognia. No, Scull Basher i Grinder też są dobrzy. I... Tu zaskoczę... Lord Pająków im ciekawie wyszedł. Szczerze, nie rozumiem tego hejtu na niego, bo naprawdę, nie licząc CCBSa, świetnie odnosi się do Rahi z 2001 roku. A cała reszta mierna. Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 19:38, sie 8, 2015 (UTC) Lol, Toa też są zajebiści Akuumo 15:39, sie 10, 2015 (UTC) Jak dla mnie poprawiona i zbioniclowana Chima. Jest kilka rzeczy, które są ok - chociażby ich broń, zwłaszcza łopaty Onuy wyglądają dość "bioniclowo". Fajny pomysł z gear boxem, ale strasznie wystaje. Tahu - maskę ma wybitnie chujową i tępą no i pancerz - klaty na nogach... Meh. Nie jest zły, ale powinni go poprawić. Kopaka - no, Kopaka jest niezły. Maska wygląda doskonale. Trochę zlamili jego broń, ale wciąż nei jest źle, no i też nogi takie grube. Gali - maska kompletnie nie przypomina oryginału, choć jest całkiem ok, sam set jest dobry, ale Gali wygląda jak facet. Lewa - maska zupełnie nie wygląda na oryginał, jest dosyć słaba moim zdaniem. Fajne odniesienie do jego toporków, choć sam set jest lekko miernawy. Pohatu - strasznie niewykorzystany potencjał. Maska niezła, aczkolwiek bardziej przypomina szlachetną Ruru. Ciekawy pomysł na bumerangi, jednak sam Pohatu wygląda słabo - żadnych "naramienników", ręka różna od drugiej, strasznie szkieletowaty. Taka zlekka ciota. Onua - goryl. Przeładowany goryl, warto go kupować jedynie dla części. Naramienniki/broń to zajebiste części, to przyznam. Szczerze - Bio w CCBS jeszcze ujdzie, ale póki co marnie to wygląda - tak, jak pierwsza fala wzbudziła nadzieję, tak druga zaczęła ją powoli gasić. Spierdoli się to jak HF, po kilku latach urwą fabułę. Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 14:54, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Gali z 2015 to najbardziej żeńska Gali do tej pory ._. To najbardziej żeńska żeńska Toa do tej pory ._. Voxovan 16:36, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Still better than Gali Mistika :v Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 17:20, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Ale fabuła nowego bio jest zaplanowana na 3 lata :S I lol "to bio jest chujowe bo ccbs xd" Akuumo 18:13, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Między innymi ;_; Lord Darkorm (dyskusja) 18:21, sie 12, 2015 (UTC) Dla mnie nie stanowiłoby to żadnego problemu, a dobrze przemyślane i opisane mogłoby być ciekawym zabiegiem. Jeśli chodzi o regulamin, to zabrania on tylko łamania najważniejszych zasad uniwersum - Irnakk w historii Bio był raczej tylko wyobrażeniem, więc reinterpretacja jego postaci raczej nie powinna zaszkodzić. Co najwyżej na FB trafi się kiedyś inna wersja Irnakka w jakimś FFie - mało prawdopodobne, ale niewykluczone. Rób swoje. Kani--Nui 23:37, gru 4, 2015 (UTC)